guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gares Redstorm
__TOC__ Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Real World Guild Wars Class Taking the quiz brought to my attention by Phoenix on Fun page created by Gem. My results for the Prophecies quiz: Mesmer 75% Warrior 75% Necromancer 50% Elementalist 40% Ranger 35% Monk 20% Even had a tiebreaker question between Mesmer and Warrior, it was that close. --Gares Redstorm 09:52, 12 May 2006 (CDT) My results for the Factions edition quiz: Warrior 94% Assassin 81% Mesmer 75% Ritualist 69% Elementalist 63% Ranger 63% Monk 44% Necromancer 44% No tiebreaker here, but I guess even with my charm ;) , I still have a fighter mentality. -Gares Redstorm 12:51, 20 June 2006 (CDT) DoA greens... I don't now if you buy greens or just farm them (I never buy a green I can farm), but if you want, I get loads of greens in DoA that I just abhor and don't even have the time to sell (I even pay a guildie of mine 25% commission to try and sell the decent ones). If you want I can off load some of them onto you. Some I'll flat out give away, some you can pay a moocher's fee for. :P --Karlos 09:37, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Ooh watcha got? ;) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:23, 21 January 2007 (CST) Please check this place Some1 is bein offensive here.He told me and Asmodius we were... something i dont want to say but its bad. Verging on racist I would like to draw your attention to Build talk:D/any The Blessed Dervish, where two users, one anon, the other User:Reedem@G-account attacked a contributor for his/her poor grasp of the English language. G-wiki is for everyone -- no one should be afraid to contribute for fear of ridicule over their limitations when using English as a second language. There are plenty of editors who happily go about the task in hand of correcting errors of spelling, punctuation and grammar, enabling all to contribute their IDEAS and CONCEPTS - which to all of us, as GW players, should be universal. It isn't for me to tell you what action to be taken in this case, merely to draw it to your attention and point out that racism - no matter how subtle or cleverly worded, has NO place in Guild Wiki and should be stamped out wherever it rears its ugly little head. Thanks. Fox Bloodraven 05:51, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I think it was quite unreasonable to put racist words into other peoples mouths, saying "A warning on the edit screen that only white, English-speaking editors should use the wiki?". This is not what either of those users was saying. :I do not agree with the way in which the users on that page have acted (although reading through it, these two users are not the only ones guilty of ridiculing someone else's level of English literacy), but I wish you had criticised them in a more diplomatic way. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:37, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::It's 1AM here so I'm not spending much time on this now but I don't see it as racist. A user's ability to write English was mocked but there weren't any racist overtones, it could just as well have been a young person. I know the person said they were not a native English speaker but the person's background wasn't made fun of, just their ability to write English. It wasn't racist although it was disappointing to read, anyway I'm off to bed now. --Xasxas256 08:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Good night Xas :D <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:18, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::*Punches in at the time clock* Morning. I read the statements and I have actually watched that build talk in the past. In my take on the situation, it's obvious they are commenting on how the build is written, grammatical mistakes, sentence structure, etc. We get all types of people on this wiki, that includes non-native English speakers, users that would rather comment instead of helping out and being a positive influence. Not everyone you met here is going to be professional or even nice. I saw the author to plead for help in making his build grammatically correct and no one did anything until lately. It's always going to be that way unfortunately. ::::I don't see anything to warrent administrative action and trust me, when I look, I look hard. I'm sorry, but this is one of those times where I feel I have to keep my banning gun in it's holster for this, but those users could have been more tactful in their comments. — Gares 10:49, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::Okay, well the wiki operates democratically and the majority wisdom so far is that the remarks were tactless but not intended as I construed them. I'm no stranger to making offensive comments myself, I will abide by the concensus of opinion. Fox Bloodraven 16:28, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::: <LordBiro>/<Talk> 12:15, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Nice. ;) — Gares 18:56, 21 January 2007 (CST) Personal Comments I responded to your comment left on my talk page about "Personal Comments" if you care to take a look at my response. Thank you. — Jyro X 16:14, 22 January 2007 (CST) Our NWN wiki So, uh, it seems kind of dead. On average, something like two edits per three days over the last 30 days. The content compared to nwnwiki.org's is lacking. Is there a reason to keep it running? --Fyren 03:09, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I don't see a reason myself. Sadly, Karlos' idea was good and had lots of potential and I being a DnD fan, was excited to pitch in. Who doesn't love a dwarf in full plate mail dual-wielding two dwarven war axes? However, the admin staff left for various reasons. Tanaric left gamewikis, Karlos abandoned it, and I couldn't keep my concentration focused on GuildWiki, NeverWiki, play both games, keep leading my guild, and contribute to both sites enough to make a difference. I could have left GuildWiki to concentrate solely on NeverWiki like Bishop did to concentrate on HammerWiki, but I put too much time into Guild Wars to just throw that away. :The combination of lack of a dedicated userbase and the competition of nwnwiki.org's already established userbase and their past popularity as a great place as a NWN knowledge base added to the failure of NeverWiki. Coincidently, my NWN2 game is still in the EB Games bag it was put in. — Gares 08:06, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::I never bought the game, I was greatly frustrated with the reviews and the issues which I KNOW will bother me (have no taste for games with poor UI design). Inexcusable. I might gather enough interest to play it, but it has not happened yet. --Karlos 07:04, 27 January 2007 (CST) Mistaken Identity Yeah Xeon had the wrong guy, it's ok slashed the right guy with my errr sword of justice. Or something similar anyway :P --Xasxas256 08:21, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Oooooh apparently your sword is bigger than mine, or you rolled a critical. Sorry, best DnD reference I could think of! --Xasxas256 08:23, 24 January 2007 (CST) :lol. your conflict was very close to mine, "And I was mid-ban when you beat me due to my longer reason for banning. Your sword of justice is swift, but mine does more damage" ;) — Gares 08:26, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::I didn't conflict, like you said, you had a longer reason, you can spot the DnD fan by the superior dialog :P I'll just have stick to my oversimplification! --Xasxas256 :::No, I conflicted with your reponse regarding DnD. Yeah...well, I have a 2d4 Scythe with a x4 crit multipler with my added bonuses from Weapons Master epic class of +1 added to crit multiplier, making it x5 and my crit range 19-20. :P — Gares 08:42, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Pfffft, I've got Magic Missiles so there! :P They'll make your weapons master pale! --Xasxas256 08:49, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::You failed to ask my primary profession. With my Cleric spells, I cast my 5th level spell, Spell Immunity. Good luck getting that level 1 arcane spell through that. :P — Gares 08:53, 24 January 2007 (CST) :wait, what did i do this time? >_> -- Xeon 09:16, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::oh shit, whoops. -- Xeon 09:17, 24 January 2007 (CST) Eh? You said on somebody's talk page (can't be arsed digging it up) that authors are allowed to vote on their own builds. I seem to remember it being different in the past. Has it changed, or was I wrong the whole time? -Auron 07:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) :It was Sigm@'s talk page. On GuildWiki:Build vetting procedure, it states "Everyone can vote for builds." There is nothing in the Builds policy that states an author cannot vote for their build. And as such. just like any other voting procedures, the creator can vote as well. An example, in an RFA, the nominator can vote as well as the nominee if they wish. :I did not get on Sigm@ for that though, and have not noticed it until that time. I reprimanded him for striking out the vote, for which only admins can do. "Do NOT strike out other people's votes or delete them for any reason. If you think a vote is objectionable in any way, report it to an admin (see GW:ADMIN for a list of admins)." That was taken directly from the vetting procedure page. :I just stumbled upon that talk page, noticed the strikeout, and was unaware it had been done in the past. Either way, I hope this helps to answer your question. — Gares 07:49, 26 January 2007 (CST) You're gay Don't upload pictures of elephants on guild wiki, cockfag. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.90.73.61 (talk • ) 14:05, January 26, 2007 (CST). :Banned. Don't resort to name-calling and insults. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:06, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::This really isn't relevant to anything but really, what sort of insult is that? Its like modern language has really gone downhill. It doesn't even make logical sense. Of course my reaction to this is likely due to a joke list I read this morning about "When Insults had class". One of the good ones being : "He had delusions of adequacy." -- Walter Kerr. See? Much nicer. ;) And btw, that wasn't directed at anyone. Lojiin 15:00, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Right when I read the title, I knew I was going to smile and sure enough, he brightened my day. Though it is a good thing Barek handled this before I saw it. — Gares 15:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::Gares smells! — Skuld 15:24, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::zohmagod skuldles... banfurlief --Jamie 15:28, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::::*sniffs* Maybe just a little :P — Gares 16:32, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::::...*Pst!* Gares likes girls. Girls have cooties. So Gares must have cooties. Pass it on. :P --Rainith 17:04, 26 January 2007 (CST) — 130.58 (talk) 18:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) :LOL! Isn't a userbox what got us into this mess in the first place? --Rainith 18:22, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Yup. We're back at the beginning. It's like the circle of life or something. — 130.58 (talk) 02:11, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::And yet I still have cooties. Oh well, I'll take cooties any day over not having them ;) — Gares 14:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) You're still gay... fag —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.90.73.77 (talk • ) 15:49, January 29, 2007 (CST). :Thank you. I love it when the fans reach out. I'll sign autographs in game if you wish. :P — Gares 16:28, 29 January 2007 (CST) Ichigo's block? Why was he blocked, he e-mailed me and I looked and it seems like he was joking. I saw Auron ask you and then say you talked to him in game about it. May I enquire here, why you blocked him? On the record. --Karlos 07:05, 27 January 2007 (CST) :It is already on the record as the reason was stated in User talk:Ichigo724#Another, but I will expand on it however. The context in which the word, Noob, was used gave the impression to be in an insulting manner after carefully reviewing the build, its instructions, the votes, and the discussion thread. Apathy made an innocent and slighty interrogative comment regarding Auron's statement about IoW being a good enough cover. Then the reply made to Apathy starting with "Noob", looked not to use the word in a jokingly manner, but as an insult to Apathy regarding his statement. As Apathy made no reply to Ichigo's comment, one could surmise that he was indeed insulted and did not want to cause any futher aggrovation. A decision was made. :At no time during his ban did Ichigo try to contact me to explain I may have made a miscalculation, and I was unaware of Auron's statement until Auron pointed it out on MSN during our conversation of the issue. As for the second comment made by Auron, we left the discussion on good terms. — Gares 16:20, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::He was being sarcastic though. Using Illusion of Weakness in the middle of a fight is certain death. There is no response from Apathy to indicate we was offended or sought to pursue this in any way. Ichigo said he tried to contact you but got no response, which is why he contacted me. I have no way of proving or disproving he did. However, the usage of noob was obviously tongue in cheek. If Apathy had shown he was offended, then I would say Ichigo needs to apologize (cause I was brought up to apologize for my humor if it offends), however, there is no evidence indicating that. It was just a case of PvP sarcasm, kinda like saying "Frenzy Heal Sig" or "Echo Mending." ::I believe his ban is unwarranted. I'll remove it, albeit very late as it is, just to have a record that was lifted and did not run its full course. Thanks for the explanation. --Karlos 23:47, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::I think it's a difficult situation. I would hate to think that we had banned someone for a humorous comment, but using words like "noob" is antagonistic and I can't blame Gares for presuming that it was meant as an insult. In this instance, though, I do regret that the ban took place. :::Do you think it would be wise to have a policy where we only block users where the person insulted feels offended by it? Personally I can see two problems there. :::*There could be situations where a comment is obviously meant as humorous but is taken as an insult, in which case there is a dilemma as to what should be done. Depending on the comment I might not be in favour of "forcing" the commenter to apologise, since in some cases it is just that the recipient has no sense of humour. :::*There could be situations where a comment is intended as an insult, but for some reason the recipient does not report it. This could either be because they never read it or they turn the other cheek, or that they just quit the wiki. In this case the absence of action might be seen as vindication of the commenter, which is not something we want. :::I can't see any easy procedures here. The fact that as admins we can act as judge, jury and executioner, noticing a comment that we think is insulting and taking action in autonomy, means that there will always be instances where we block the wrong people. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:35, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::As a friend told me, as seen with this case, there is black, white, but then there is also gray. I propose for those gray cases, the benefit of the doubt would go to the user who posted, unless the alleged attacked user sees it otherwise. Then it is up to the admin to become judge. No matter how we hard we try to surmise the intention of a gray area ourselves, it's always going to be a hit or a miss unfortunately. ::::As most admins have done in the past, if a banned user contacts them and explains the situation, we find that it may in fact be a misunderstanding and the ban is lifted. I am unaware of any such occurance, until this one, where it involved a possible attack on another user. I, for one, do not want to ban an innocent user, and possibly did in this situation. However, I found Ichigo in game this morning and we surmised that he did try to contact me over MSN, yet something interfered, possibly a difference in version or the fact I run Trillian. If the conversation took place earlier or even at all, I probably would have understood it was a misunderstanding and lifted the ban. ::::With a case such as this, it seems we have unvcovered a loophole in GuildWiki:No personal attacks. — Gares 14:18, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::Well, For case 1 mentioned by Biro, my view would be that it's the right thing to do to appologize. I would not ban a person for being tactless. I would just warn that in time, this user will build negative emotions among enough other users that when he DOES make a mistake, you'll see a lynch mob wanting to hang him. But definitely, if the comment seems innocent and/or non-offensive and a user takes offense to it then the Admin must still exercise his judgement and say, this is not offensive. :::::As for case 2, if a comment is intimidating/insulting in a way that affects the workflow on the wiki, then I would ban even if the insulted user seemed to take no offense. For example, if a user tells another that "****ing noobs like you who don't even have a wolf emote have no business voting on this build" I would slap a ban on that guy. Not as much for the insult as the precedent and the intimidation factor. I might show mercy towards a user with frequent contributions and give him a warning first, but not a new guy coming in on his high horse. --Karlos 19:26, 28 January 2007 (CST) Build: Team - Ranger and Searing flames spike Would you have a look at these please? I suspect sock-puppetry. * * * * These are the only users, apart from the author, to comment favorably on the build (in a similiar style and inexperience with wiki formatting as well). Thanks. - Krowman 20:34, 31 January 2007 (CST) :A lot of votes in 1,5 hours from one contribution only users. -- (talk) 20:37, 31 January 2007 (CST) Admin Assistance Gares, could you take a look at Build:Rt/any Spirit Bomber? Its been moved from favored to untested several times, and 1RV has already been broken so I don't want to revert it again. Tried to leave a note on the talk page for Rapta, asking him to undo his change but he has not responded. Thanks. -- BrianG 01:38, 1 February 2007 (CST) User talk:Skuld Blastedt stated Go away drifter, *beep*hole. I recive a warning for saying today is agood day (which it is for a number of my own personal reasons) but he recives nothing for personally attacking me but a slap on the wrist? In all fairness, if I recived an offical warning, so should someone who basicly called me an asshole and told me to "go away".--TheDrifter 20:07, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Skuld is my friend and I have grown close to him in the past few months. You provoked me, and I still feel the same. — Blastedt — 20:08, 1 February 2007 (CST) You personally attacked me and that was horrible. You called me an ass hole and broke at least one rule. The reason you were not warned is obvious, you along with the admins, liked Skuld. Just remeber all the people he insulted and all the feeling he crushed and you can see why the admins, who loved him, had no choice. Onto you, I will presue this untill you recive a proper warning.--TheDrifter 20:14, 1 February 2007 (CST) :However, unlike Blastedt, you, Sir Drifter, have a history of offending other users and making false claims of being "personally attacked" - particularly in regards to Skuld. Case closed. Entropy 20:17, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Blastedt and everyone else who posted in that thread received a warning. I posted a singular warning on your page, Drifter, as you instigated the negative behavior and placed it in more than one thread on Skuld's talk page. Now this is from me to Blastedt and Entropy, quit following Drifter's postings. It's only going to get you in trouble. A "slap on the wrist" is what everyone gets the first time, unless it is a major case. It allows people to learn from their mistakes. ::I urge all three of you to discontinue this back and forth. As the warnings have been placed, anymore insults, mocking, and such will lead to a ban. Thanks — Gares 20:24, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Note: I didn't see this thread until now. To clarify the issue - I have posted a warning to the community at large on Skuld's page, and to Blastedt specifically on his talk page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:26, 1 February 2007 (CST) Congrats Congrats on the new nephew. :) --Rainith 23:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Hahahaha finally a good use of the CoP icon! ;) I had no idea Gares but congratulations. Having nephews is a lot of fun! -- BrianG 23:23, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Kids are darling. Congratulations man. - Krowman 03:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::He's not blue :P, but that almost looks nearly like him, especially the hair sticking up. :D — Gares 08:28, 3 February 2007 (CST) Energy management skills quick reference Energy management skills quick reference still appears in the Category:Skill type quick references, not the first time this has happened either. -- Xeon 08:22, 3 February 2007 (CST) nope, just cache Template:! I have a data-intensive article I've written in my userspace using a template to simplify the insertion of table rows as well as do a couple simple calculations. Within this template I have to use the |''' character in its Table-use sense while within ParserFunctions ( , ), which interpret it differently so that I can't just type it directly. I followed the recommendation at Metawm:ParserFunctions#Tables on how to do this using Metawm:Template:%21 (currently in my userspace at User:Dr ishmael/!). The problem is that I'm ready to mainspace this article, but GuildWiki already uses Template:! for the icon. What would you/the admins suggest be done about this? —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 14:46, 5 February 2007 (CST) :We have and —├ Aratak ┤' 14:50, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::... Ah. Ah-hah. I looked through the templates for something like that, but somehow I completely missed those. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 17:31, 5 February 2007 (CST) New wiki Quick question while I can see you're online, when you applied for adminship on the new wiki who did you contact? What did you say/ask? I figure I should too ;) --Xasxas256 07:53, 7 February 2007 (CST) :You can contact community@arenanet.com, I think that is the correct email as I don't have it in front of me. Just request a transfer with equivilant status as you have on GuildWiki. Might want to state your username you use on wiki and they will give you contact you back. — Gares 08:09, 7 February 2007 (CST) :New wiki? — 130.58 (talk) 08:37, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::GuildWiki:Community_Portal#Upcoming_ArenaNet_Wiki. --Xasxas256 08:42, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::Interesting. Thanks. — 130.58 (talk) 08:45, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::Suprise Shade! — Gares 08:57, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::THe e-mail is actually community@arena.net -- (talk) 10:09, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Not community@arenanet.com? — Jyro X 10:21, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Not according to the guildwars.com website. -- (talk) 10:24, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I bypassed my SonicWall. Gem is correct about the address. — Gares 10:26, 7 February 2007 (CST) Move vote? Some while ago, I got the following vote: "This build is very effective in aspenwold, being able to solo a seige turtle in less than 5 seconds, attack through gates to strike at both Kuzzerik and Luxon NPCs is very usefull as is the ability to tear through bonded elementalists. Very very impressive. Falling Fai 14:07, 11 January 2007 (CST)" from Build_talk:N/A_Dark_Vampire The problem is that it is put under Unfavored section and is messing up the tag counting system. The user doesn't seem to have any contributions lately, and had already been warned by other users, but did not respond. Can you move it? Builds. Hey. Was just reading your talk page like the stalker I am. Just from your talk page, I can tell that the build process is completely dysfunctional. I really hope it doesn't repeat over there. *fingers crossed for "guides, not builds" being actually implemented over there* — 130.58 (talk) 10:51, 9 February 2007 (CST) :I would much rather have guides myself as well and I will push for that as a compromise. Feel free to voice your opinion on the matter on the new site as well. It is a community project and every voice counts. I found your email last night in my junk folder, but by then I was too tired to response. I will reply when I get off work. — Gares 11:11, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::Oh, I have been pushing. — 130.58 (talk) 11:17, 9 February 2007 (CST) :::The build section here was so important in helping me to understand how to make a good build. Its also so much easier to point friends and guildmates towards community opinions on what a good build is, rather than trying to convince them to listen to you and having to worry about sounding like a know-it-all, or them getting offended by being told how to play. But I do understand that it would probably not work on the new wiki (barely works here). So I'm also hoping for some compromise and perhaps some thorough build creation guides can be developed. I'll try to voice my thoughts on the new wiki, as I feel strongly about this, and I think that the new wiki cannot adequately replace this one without some information that will help people learn how to make good builds. -- BrianG 11:39, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::::I, for one, would rather have an article that explains principles rather than having to guess them based on a skillbar and a big angry argument on the talk page. The problem I have right now is that, yes, it's really easy to pick up something like Build: W/any Flailing Dragon, but a lot harder to actually understand why it's good (or how to tailor it or improve it). And that's an article that tries to be a bit more detailed than most build articles. — 130.58 (talk) 15:56, 9 February 2007 (CST) :::::And the thing about the Flailing Dragon is that it's not ''obviously better than half a dozen similar ways to implement the concept, yet every PvE DSlasher submitted gets deleted/unfavored because it's "too much like Flailing Dragon". Of course, most of those builds are shitty, but it'd be much better to have a guide that explained just how to use DSlash builds rather than one very situation-specific prototypical build that you have to reverse-engineer to figure out how to do it. If nothing else, then people posting weak builds would actually read the damn article and have a better understanding of how to do it well. — 130.58 (talk) 16:05, 9 February 2007 (CST) Wiki at work Hey, this might be of interest to you. Apparently it worked for Barek. --Rainith 05:58, 10 February 2007 (CST) Applying GW:GARES Hi, I just saw you on, and was wondering if you could look into something for me. User:Winter b0rn posted on my talk page about Build talk:N/Mo Order of Undeath MM. It's something that I feel needs some degree of action - at the very least a warning, but due to an earlier conversation with one of the participants that's still outstanding, I feel its best if I get another admin involved in this particular case. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:55, 12 February 2007 (CST) :I'll take care of this. I believe I saw a little backwash on a user's talk page regarding this, but I didn't know which build page it was referring to. Now I know, and I've read a little and it's looking pretty sad. — Gares 10:11, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks for looking into that. Due to an existing issue, I wanted an uninvolved admin's evaluation of the situation on that build. If none were around I would've acted on my own - but fortuneately, you rarely sleep :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:43, 12 February 2007 (CST) I just wanted to thank you, gares, for a wise, just and very fair decision. I wholeheartedly support your efforts. I think we should make the Wiki an example for all of mankind, and cleanse it of everything that is evil, angry or negative. For instance, I think all insults should be replaced by "Fluffy Bunny". Whenever you (perish the thought!) harbor a feeling that is anything less than cheerful and happy towards another fellow human being, you call him a fluffy bunny. I'll use it on a sentence -> Gares, I love you, you're a fluffy bunny. See? Much better. Also, I think we should avoid using the color "red", or "black". Depression and anger have no place in our little corner of paradise. We should encourage the use of happy, joyful colors, like yellow, pink, or lavanda. We should always use a smiling emoticon at the end of every sentence, so people know how happy we are. I think anyone who doesn't agree with this beautiful vision should just leave. We want only happy people here. Happy, happy, happy. I feel so good now, that I discovered this new way of seeing life! Anger is so unnatural, so weird, it can't possibly be a human feeling. I figured it out though. Come close. (whisper) I think it was the aliens. Yeah. They infected humanity with feelings like anger, bitterness and resentment, and then teleported back to their faraway planet to observe. Shhhh. Don't even think about it, they can read your mind. So, back to happy thoughts. I mean, it's so simple. I think as soon as people discover your vision of a world in which all people deserve love, we will change the way this planet is headed. Gone will be the problems with the environment, wars, people killing each other, going hungry. No no. We will all be a big, happy community of bunnies, living in a permanent state of happiness and sharing everything in equality (by the way, can I have some of your in-game greens? Appreciate it). We might have to ban some people, maybe rellocate them to a moon colony or something (was that the evil aliens' plan all along? Maybe it's like The Matrix, but with angry people in the role of diesel fuel). That can be arranged at a later date. We wouldn't want anything to disrupt our paradise, now would we? No no. Anyway, I support you completely, you fluffy, fluffy bunny. And I love you. No, seriously, I never met you but I love you. THat's all. Have an awesome day, and go spread that happy feeling around! NightAngel 11:12, 13 February 2007 (CST) Wow, so many accounts and characters Do you even have a life? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 10:41, 12 February 2007 (CST) :I have a full-time job, a gf, and do hang out with friends on occasion. I have to update my account hours, then you will really ask if I have a life. It's probably close to 3500-4000 hours by now. So to answer your question, I have a life, I just don't sleep. — Gares 11:31, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::He is lying. He just log on and leave is account open while watching TV ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:21, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::All the time! — 130.58 (talk) 11:31, 13 February 2007 (CST) So did I.. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA''']] 11:36, 13 February 2007 (CST)